After I Died
by skyblueclouds
Summary: inspired by a oneshot from veggiegrl15 this is bella and edward in 1918 he dissappears for 3 days and when he returns kill the entire town bella's the only one left and her heart will stop beating one way or another wat way will edwardchose watrconsequenc
1. Chapter 1 My Life

Chapter 1

My Life

Bella's POV

I've loved Edward since we were children and always will I don't care what he is or what he does I will always love him it's not his fault.

About 3 days ago Edward disappeared from the hospital he was dying in no one knew what happened to him and I was the only one that cared. His parents had already died from influenza and he was on the way. I was one of the "lucky" few people who hadn't caught the flu yet. I'd rather have been dying by the love of my life's side then have to watch him dye without me we weren't even married yet.

But today three days after he disappeared he came back. And he was different he was more handsome than he ever was before and he had blood red eyes. But I didn't care because he was alive and healthy.

But then I saw him kill my neighbor. It was awful! He snapped her in two like a twig then sucked her blood. I shudder to think of it.

After that he proceeded to kill the whole entire town in just that one day even the sick and worse of all my parents.

I was the only one left and was sobbing in my room. My love my life he was a monster. But I didn't blame him it's not his fault he's been turned into something I never thought existed, a vampire. I still love him though no matter what I don't care you can't stop loving someone that easily and I love Edward deeply always and forever he's not to be blamed for what he does he really is good on the inside.

He's waiting for me I can tell he's standing outside the house glaring at my window with his new eyes. I went to him.

Immediately he grabbed my waist and bent his lips to my neck. At one time I considered this sweet and romantic now it was honestly scary. I felt bad for being afraid of him though because I still loved him but I couldn't help being afraid knowing what he was going to do.

He bit me.

I quickly stifled a cry for I knew if any of the old Edward were still in him it would hurt him to know that he hurt me. And I couldn't hurt him he needed my blood and he couldn't help himself so I would help him I would go without a fight or a cry if I could that is. But as he drank on I realized I couldn't and ended up crying out " Edward please stop, remember yourself remember me please Edward." I was full out sobbing by now it just hurt so much. But he wouldn't stop and so I cuddled up into him like I had so many times before when he was well and human. And I imagined that he was normal again and still loved me and I was happy.

If anyone was going to kill me I'm glad it's Edward it really is the best way to go at your loved ones lips.

That's when I blacked out but first I heard a sob and it seemed to be coming from Edward but I couldn't be sure. Even if it wasn't I'd like to pretend it was then I could at least think he still loved me a weak human at my dying moment.

A/N I want to end it there but sadly I cant because I want to keep going so bad so u lucky ducks get to read on!

Edward's POV

I truly was a monster. I had been dying from influenza as my parents already had my mother just a week ago then Carlisle came. He took me off to the woods and bit me. I was too sick to care. But then I started feeling fire in my blood it was so painful I couldn't stop the pain! I cried out begged for someone to kill me I thought I was in a living heck the fire just wouldn't stop.

No one killed me but I wish they had even now that the fire is over. Why you ask? Because I am the worst monster ever I am a creature of the night a vampire. I suck human blood I'm a murderer.

Carlisle gave me the choice of drinking human blood or animal. And I tried animal blood but I wanted human so bad animal just wouldn't satisfy me and so I left the woods for town.

I was angry. It wasn't fair I shouldn't be a vampire I should be dead! And so I began my massacre on the town. There were to be no survivors.

I began with an old neighbor I forget her name it didn't matter anyways she'd soon be dead. I went on to kill the rest of the town. There was only one person left a girl. _Bella _I briefly remembered. I stood in front of her house and looked up at her window she stared back at me and soon came down.

Her sent was magnificent! The most mouthwatering sent ever better than every other human combined! I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought my teeth to her neck.

Losing no time I began to suck her blood I heard her let out a small whimper that she let out in spite of the fact she was trying to stifle a scream.

Then she started talking to me "Edward" she said " please stop, remember yourself remember me please Edward."

I sighed I remembered now Bella the love of my life. But I couldn't stop she smelled so good and tasted even better. She started sobbing and cuddled up into my chest as if to protect herself from me by using me. She was still so loving even as I was killing her she hugged me. It was too much. I pulled myself from her neck but it was to late she was dying. My sweet, sweet Bella was dying because of me because I was a monster. I began to dry sob. Quickly I picked up her dying body and did the only thing I could I took her to Carlisle hoping he could fix her.

When I brought her there he took one look at us and quickly took Bella to his office where he lived in the forest. He didn't say a word just started sealing her wounds with venom and pumping her heart. " She's lost a lot of blood Edward I'm not sure if I can save her." I cringed "Try Carlisle please I love her, she can't die because of me because I'm a monster I can't let her I love her so much Carlisle please save her." At this point I was sobbing tearlessly of course because of what I am. Carlisle didn't say anything else just kept working over her furiously. Then he did something I'd never seen anyone do before he pumped someone else's blood into her to give her enough to live.

And slowly she began to come back to us the venom and extra blood saving her life but now she was going to have to live her life like me I know she'll chose animals she could never kill someone never be a monster like me for I am and always will be a monster I almost killed her and now she has to live as a vampire because of me.

I knew I couldn't be around her anymore she would hate me a murderer. I couldn't bare her hate and so I told Carlisle of my plans. It would be better for us all Bella wouldn't have to be around me I wouldn't have to see her hate and Carlisle would still get a companion his very own daughter. I whispered to in her ear, as she writhed in pain on the table breaking my heart even more, "I love you Bella I always will I'm so sorry I did this to you I hope some day you find it in your heart to forgive me darling even if you can't love me." and with that I left.


	2. Chapter 2 He Left Me

A/N I don't know y I'm even doing an authors note so ya r&r

Disclaimer: Guess what! This morning I woke up and I was suddenly Stephanie Meyer and now I do own twilight and Edward woohoo! Go me! I wish if u seriously believe I'm Stephanie Meyer you need more help than me and that my friends is sad so do yourselves a favor and understand my sarcasm and the fact that I don't own twilight because I can not afford to find my readers a therapist because they r under the impression I'm someone I'm not lol that was a long disclaimer! **:**p

Chapter 2

He Left Me

Bella's POV

It burned! Why was this happening to me I felt as though someone was burning me alive! Where was Edward I couldn't hear anything I was to absorbed in my own pain. I wanted to scream but I knew it would hurt Edward so I held my screams in with all the strength I had.

I don't know how long I was in this burning state it felt like years! It only made it worse trying to hold in the screams but I refused to scream I refused to hurt my love Edward. And so I bore the pain and eventually it started to retreat from my fingers and toes but it went straight to my heart. So while some of me was blissfully pain free my heart was racing overtime trying to handle the fire and it caused more pain then ever. I reared upwards as if someone were pulling me up by my heart. And then suddenly the pain was gone and my heart had stopped beating.

I knew what I was I must be a vampire like Edward. I was a monster! But at least this way I would be able to spend eternity with the love of my life Edward and maybe I could find a way around killing humans there must be some way, surely there is right?

I opened my eyes to see a strange room and a strange man. And if that wasn't confusing enough, I could suddenly see differently everything was clearer and I felt strong stronger than ever before! But I didn't know this man so I quickly shot up and ran to the corner crouching down and growling.

Wait growling? And since when do I move that fast and GRACEFULLY!

I felt bad about growling and quickly got out of my crouch. "Bella I'm sure you have a lot of questions but first of all my name is Carlisle and we are both vampires." " Hello Carlisle, I already knew I was a vampire from memories of being human and I wonder how you know me?" " I changed Edward and he told me who you were when he brought you to my home here." _Edward oh my gosh where is Edward he's not here I have to find him! _" Carlisle where is Edward?" I'm sure I sounded slightly panicked and I think Carlisle mistook it for fear since he said "Don't worry Bella Edward is gone he wont hurt you." I simply said "oh"

"Bella there is a lot I have to tell you about being a vampire such as most vampires drink human blood but some such as me drink animal blood instead…" he proceeded to tell me everything I needed to know about vampires and I carefully filed the information away in my mind. But I found that there is a lot I can do with my new vampire mind at different times and began to think about the fact that Edward had left me! I couldn't believe it I thought he loved me as much as I loved him I still had my engagement ring from him it used to be his mothers it was absolutely beautiful I loved it more than anything else in the world, well that is besides Edward sigh Edward it hurt to think of him now I felt as though there was a hole in my chest where my heart used to be because I had given Edward my heart years ago and he kept it safe until now, now there was nothing but an empty void because Edward had taken my heart with him and broken it to the point where it was unrecognizable.

I was broken out of my reverie by Carlisle " Bella I realize you may want to go off on your own but your welcome to stay with me as my daughter if you'd like." I sighed "Carlisle you seem extremely nice and I believe you'd make a great new father but I really would rather be alone I'm sorry." " It's ok Bella I understand just remember your always welcome where I am, you'll always be my first daughter." Thank you Carlisle perhaps someday I'll take you up on that offer but for now goodbye" I jumped out the window and took off through the woods knowing even as I said that last sentence that I would never come back I didn't want company anymore all I wanted was Edward and I'd never get him back and with that thought I curled up on the forest floor in a ball and started dry sobbing. For I would have to live eternity alone and heartbroken, that was when I vowed to never speak again for there was no reason to speak without _him_, in fact there was no reason to live and no way to die now.

A/N ok this was kind of a depressing chapter sry but it had to be for the story to go the way I want it to this I think is actually my favorite of all my stories and I would really like it if u reviewed to give the motivation to keep it going pretty pretty plz Alice puppy pout:(

**Bye bye :D  
me Blake!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sry not an update read anyways

**A/N ok so to the few of u that r reading this and like it u should be about ready to stone me or something cause I never update and it will probably be a long time till I update again still sry guys but anyways I'm changing my username to skyblueclouds cause I didn't like bellawannabe0897 anymore so ya bye guys :)**


End file.
